


With Arms Wide Open

by onemoredae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoredae/pseuds/onemoredae
Summary: Yifan has always been a dense person. Especially when it comes to feelings.





	With Arms Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prompter,  
> My sincere apologies about how trashy this is. I really tried to do your prompt justice. I was so excited when I got it, I couldn't contain myself. I hope and pray it lives up to your expectations. I also planned on this being a little longer, and a little in-depth than it really it, but time unfortunately couldn't allow that.
> 
> So thank you again, for this beautiful prompt.
> 
> [Prompt #74]

Yifan is a simple man. He’s a man of routine. He wakes up, starts a pot of coffee and while he wakes up he rouses his seven year old son, Sehun. Sehun quietly gets dressed (which Yifan placed out the night before), grabs his backpack off the hook behind his door and shuffles into the kitchen where his father is frying up omelettes for the both of them. Sliding into his seat Sehun mumbles a ‘Good morning Baba’ to Yifan. He stares blankly at the small glass of orange juice on the table and doesn’t respond to anything until Yifan ruffles his hair and sets a steaming plate in front of Sehun. The boy yawn stretches so wide it almost swallows his head, and Yifan can’t help but laugh. Sehun must still be sleepy. Kissing his head Yifan moves to sit at his place at the table; right across from Sehun.

‘Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?’

Sehun shrugs, picking at his omelette with his fork before sighing. ‘Okay I guess. I had a bad night-terror last night.’ Yifan’s heart drops. Why didn’t Sehun call out? Or come to his room? Sehun always goes to Yifan’s room when he has a nightmare.

Yifan asks him. ‘Sehun, why didn’t you come get me? You could have slept in my bed last night and got a good night's rest for today.’ Nothing concerns Yifan more than Sehun’s sleep patterns. Ever since his ex left three years ago, Sehun has never been the same sense. Yifan has struggled to get Sehun into a good sleeping routine, but it never fails that once they get a good start, a nightmare about Fan Bingbing will crawl into Sehun’s mind. He’s too young to start developing insomnia, and Yifan is terrified that it will effect him in the future.

‘I was trying to be a big boy. The kids at school make fun of me and tell me that I’m a baby because I sleep with my Baba all the time.’ Yifan sighs. He can’t make Sehun choose his friends, and he can’t parent his friends, but maybe if he says something to their parents then maybe it will make a difference. He hopes. There are alligator tears in his son’s eyes. ‘I don’t want to be a baby anymore Baba, I want to be an a-dult.’ Yifan’s heart aches for Sehun. It must not be easy being friends with fifth graders who don’t have to deal with the troubles that Sehun has to go through. Being in third grade Sehun is more mature than his age group, so instead of finding children his own age at school he went for the age group that Yifan thinks are a little too old for them. As much as Yifan wants Sehun to find the happy medium with the fourth graders, Yifan can only make him do so much. Sehun wants to be as independent as he can be, but when he starts losing sleep and continuously has nightmares, there is nothing Yifan can do.

‘As much as you want to be an a-dult,’ Yifan mimics Sehun’s use of adult, Yifan blames it on watching too much BBC, Doctor Who in particular, and it makes Sehun giggle a little. ‘You still have to rely on me for the little things. Such as charging into my room when you’ve had a bad dream.’ Sehun’s face falls again but he nods. An unspoken agreement.

Dropping off Sehun at school was the most quiet car ride Yifan has ever experiences with Sehun. Normally the talkative seven year old can’t keep his mouth shut, whether it be singing his little lungs out to Maroon 5 or Bruno Mars, or he’s talking to Yifan about what he wants to do, what he wants to be, and what he wants out of life. The silence is yet again deafening. Yifan doesn’t know what the matter is. Besides the nightmares, Yifan has no other excuse as to why Sehun would be this quiet. Sehun gets out of the Jeep with his head hung low. Yifan parks the Jeep and walks his son up to the elementary school, his hand engulfing both of his son’s shoulders, and Yifan rubs. Sehun relaxes, his abnormal gloomy face brightens a little bit when Yifan starts to shove him, play with him. ‘Baba stop I’m trying to be grumpy.’ Yifan barks out a laugh and squats down when they both reach the top of the stairs to the school. Straightening out his son’s tie, Sehun does the same to Yifan. It’s a ritual they do before they leave, just to make sure that they are clean and crisp to start to day.

‘No more grumpiness, no more frowny face. They nightmares will be gone okay? Don’t worry about it too much’ Yifan glances through the glass double doors and sees two figures standing in the hallway. ‘Now go on to class, Ty and Kyon are waiting for you.’ Sehun’s head whips to the side to see his best friends standing in the main hallway, waiting on him to walk to class. Yifan opens the door to let Sehun in, and waves to the two boys. Ty smiles wide and waves animatedly.

‘Good morning Mr. Wu! Sehun come on, we’re gonna miss Mr. Jongdae’s show and tell presentation today! Remember he said that he’d bring something exotic?!’ Yifan can’t help but laugh when Sehun collides with the darker skinned boy. Ty and Kyon Yifan has had no problem with since moving to America, it’s Kyon’s large group of friends that worries Yifan, they are the ones who pick on Sehun the most, tell him his lisp is getting in the way of his pronunciation and they can’t understand him. It’s not his fault really, Sehun’s lisp has been developing since he was able to imitate sounds and words. After much reading and researching, Yifan has found out multiple reasons as to why Sehun as a lisp. One is that the way that Yifan and his parents talked to Sehun when he was but a baby, others claim that it’s not really known. Other researches claim that it’s because children learn the wrong sound, or pronunciation, and it becomes habit. Yifan has tried to fix it with multiple speech therapy lessons, but they never seem to work, so he lets it be. Yifan figures it can work itself out.

‘Good morning Ty. I’ll see you after school, xiao lang. Be good.’ Sehun nods vigorously at his father’s words and bounces down the hallway until they turn left into a corridor, heading to the third grader’s hall.

Work is slow, like most days. As a receptionist at the high end hotels, Yifan has little to no work to do. Other than book dates, check on those who booked online, and check people in as they waltz in. To think that his job would be busy, considering that this hotel is on the more finer ends of buying a room, but his job is pretty relaxed. He occasionally calls the ones who book online, just to make sure they reserve the correct dates (he’s had those who don’t, and it causes more of a headache for him). He slides behind the counter, nodding to the floor manager as he slips into the back in order to put his keys and book on the table and swipes the set of keys on a D ring that belong to certain doors for the staff. Like the laundry room for example. Yixing is always locking himself out of the laundry room and forgets to bring his own set of keys. The morning shift isn’t as boring as the evening shift, but if he has a moment or two he likes to busy his time reading. Or shopping for the latest trends in kids clothing on Amazon. His wallet is tossed with the others in the safe, along with his phone. The school has the hotel’s number if it’s an emergency. Yifan made sure of it when he started this job. When he makes it behind the front counter the floor manager is still there. Kyungsoo gives a tilt of his head yet again, and simply states. ‘I’ll be staying over until the evening manager arrives tonight. Baekhyun can’t make it to his shift today because Hyeran caught the flu and he needed to watch their daughter. Other than that we’ve had no issues.’ Yifan’s heart aches for his friend and manager. He’s had those days where he caught the stomach bug or the flu. Unfortunately for him, Yifan doesn’t have the option for someone to watch Sehun. Single parenting is hard.

‘Will he be back tomorrow?’ Kyungsoo nods yet again, and turns to attend to the ringing phone in his pocket. Kyungsoo groans. ‘I can’t believe this is happening. This is a five star hotel not a drunken fist fest.’ Yifan blinks as he watches his friend storm off to elevators. He didn’t even ask what was going on. Yifan wants to know. He sighs. He supposes that Yifan will ask Kyungsoo later on that afternoon.

It’s about time for his lunch break when Yifan gets The Call. The desk’s telephone rings, loud, chimes ringing in the somewhat busy corridor of the lobby. He answers with his scripted line, and a panicked nurse on the other end is screaming in his ear.

‘Sorry to bother you Mr. Wu! But Sehun has come down with a fever, you will need to pick him up as soon as possible!’ Fever? Sehun felt just fine this morning. Yifan remembers giving the child a kiss on the head when he woke up this morning, he wasn’t flushed (well a little but Sehun looked flushed when he wakes up from a nightmare) or hot. Sehun didn’t say any off handed comments about not feeling well as they ate breakfast this morning. This equally put Yifan into a panic mode. 

‘I’ll see what I can do, thank you Nurse Taeyeon.’ He places the phone on the receiver and leans against the marble counter top o his elbows, thumbs holding his head in place. Kyungsoo will be back from lunch any minute now. He hears Kyungsoo’s fancy patent leather shoes make their way down the hall, he had just come back from his break, and Yifan doesn’t know how to break the news to his boss that he’ll be the only one managing the front counter and the entire hotel for a little over an hour. Perhaps Kyungsoo can do it. I know he can. ‘Boss.’ The single word has Kyungsoo looking up from his phone as he approaches the front desk. ‘School called. Sehun is running a fever and they want me to go get him.’ The pinched look on Kyungsoo’s face says a lot. Says that he doesn’t want Yifan to go because he doesn’t want to be the only one there. Says that Kyungsoo will rage if he leaves. But Kyungsoo doesn’t rage. He takes ten seconds. Inhales. Exhales. Pinches the bridge of his nose while his nose is still scrunched up and eyebrows pinched together. ‘Fine. I’ll see if Zitao can come in early. Don’t speed. Tell the kid to get better. Please.’ Yifan’s face lights up and rushes to the back office to snatch his keys and wallet, handing Kyungsoo his set of hotel keys for Zitao when he gets here. Yifan owes Kyungsoo...something. He’ll figure it out when he crosses that bridge.

Yifan speeds through downtown and on the highway in order to make it to the school without having Sehun wait on him any longer. Swerving into the elementary school parking lot Yifan slams the door of his Sahara Jeep shut. It takes all of Yifan’s will not to break down the glass doors of the establishment, and he jogs (read: sprints) to the infirmary where his son lays on a cot, little hands folded over his tummy and eyes closed. There’s an ice pack on his head and a blanket under his arms. Taeyeon gives Yifan a tight lipped smile, ignoring that Yifan looks like he had just ran a marathon. She silently scribbles something on a slip of paper, signing it, and dating it. ‘If you take this to the front desk they’ll sign him out themselves. You’ll have your hands full considering he’s been sleeping for almost an hour and a half. I can’t give him any medication, you know that,’ she didn’t mean to sound distant, rude, cold. But Yifan knows all too well how Sehun’s school system works. If it’s anyone who has read each guideline and each do’s and don'ts when it comes to paperwork, it’s Yifan. ‘I suggest alternating two different types of medication. Never give him both at once.’ Taeyeon carefully explains. Yifan is thankful for her. Sehun has never had a big illness like what he has now. He suspects it’s the flu, but Yifan can never know.

Since infancy, Sehun has a wonderful immune system. It literally takes anything. The biggest illness that Yifan had to deal with since Sehun’s birth is the stomach bug, and that was when he was just a toddler. He has allergies to pollen, but that’s expected of most people. Yifan gets them too and hates it with a firey passion. So to have something like the flu throws everything into left field.

‘I also suggest watching his temperature every two to three hours. If you want to check it more often that’s fine, but I suggest within that time frame.’ Taeyeon takes another slip of paper and scribbles down some store brands and over the counter medications. ‘I suggest getting the store brands. Work just like the name brands but cost a little less. Keep him hydrated.’ Yifan nods as he pockets the paper after glancing at it. He’ll put it on the fridge just in case if he needs to know these brands again. ‘If his sickness doesn’t pass in three or four days, go see a pediatrician. They could give him stronger medications that won’t harm his liver.’

Yifan thanks the Gods for giving this school a nurse who went a full eight years of school for this shit. Because he’ll be fucking clueless. ‘Will do, thank you again Taeyeon.’ He’s given a wide tooth, beautiful smile in return.

‘Anything for this little guy.’ She means it.

Gathering Sehun up in his arms, Yifan searches for the little man’s school bag. When he doesn’t see it, he calls for Taeyeon. ‘I believe it’s still in his classroom, I don’t think his classmate brought it like the instructor asked. He and another little boy insisted staying with Sehun until you got here but the lunch bell rang minutes before you arrived.’ Yifan huffs out a laugh. Leave it to Kyon and Ty to watch over his kid. He doesn’t make it out the door of the infirmary when his legs are attacked by little people.

‘Mr. Wu! Will Sehun be okay?!’ Ty shouts from below. He didn’t have to shout, but Yifan knows these three get extremely dramatic sometimes.

‘Yes Ty he’s going to be just fine. He just needs to go home and rest. But, I need to get his bookbag first.’ Kyon shoots off into the direction of their homeroom without another word. Yifan shifts from foot to foot while Ty stands there to keep him company. Sehun stirs once or twice, but then finds comfort in his father’s arms and falls back asleep. Ty tries to start an adult conversation with Yifan, which Yifan’s heart aches at the boy’s effort to talk to him. Ty talks about his day, what they have been learning in class, asks Yifan how his job is going, and when will he be able to come over to see his Hunnie again. Kyon comes back after Yifan agrees to Sehun’s best friend that after Sehun’s fever disappears, then he could come over.

Handing Yifan Sehun’s backpack, Kyon touches Sehun’s calf, then scampers off. Yifan knows that it’s the boy’s silent way of telling his best friend to take care. He ruffles Ty’s braids, then pats him on his lower back to usher him back to class. ‘Your teacher is waiting on you Ty, Sehunnie will be fine.’

‘If you say so Mr. Wu.’ Ty’s shoulders are slumped as he shuffles down the hallway. Yifan’s heart aches.

\--

As Taeyeon instructed, Yifan watches Sehun’s fever throughout the day, makes sure that he gets plenty of fluids. He calls Kyungsoo, and tells him that he’ll be out of work for a few days, which miffs Kyungsoo a little. But after a couple of phone calls (Yifan owes Jackson, Jimin and Youngguk a nice dinner one of these days) Kyungsoo ends their conversation with a gruff, ‘tell the kid I hope he feels better’. It’s not until the third day of Sehun whimpering that he hurts, that he doesn’t feel well, and the medication isn’t helping, Yifan takes him to the doctor.

Tries to, at least. Sehun locks himself in his room, refusing to go see Dr. Byun. Sehun has never liked Byun Baekhyun since the boy laid eyes on him. Yifan doesn’t know why, he may never know why. Sehun refuses to talk to him about it. But Dr. Byun has done such an excellent job with Sehun, and he’s at an affordable pediatrics office, Yifan doesn’t have the heart to leave. Yifan nearly breaks the door down, shouldering it in order to get inside. Sehun unlocks the door after hearing his father swear about how much his shoulder hurts from ramming the door.

‘Fine, I’ll go see Dr. Byun.’ Sehun’s raspy voice growls, his head hung low and eyes looking up at his father. Yifan would coo at how he’s trying to be scary but ends up looking like a ruffled puppy. Sehun doesn’t fuss when he dresses himself, much to his dismay. He wants to pull the sick kid look off as much as he wants too. He wants the Ahjumma next door to see his pitiful state and perhaps treat him to ice cream. He loves the Ahjumma next door for that reason. Yifan cradles Sehun the moment the seven year old is dressed and ready to go out. Sehun snores a little on Yifan’s shoulder, Yifan can even feel a little drool on his nice pressed shirt. He can’t be angry over something as little as this as much as he wants too. It’s his baby boy. His heart aches at how pitiful Sehun looks right now.

Yifan throws Sehun’s favourite baby blanket over his back and head. Struggling to get to the Sahara Jeep, Yifan finally manages to put the little man into his car seat and make him comfortable by folding up the Pokemon blanket and tucking it in between his head and the side of the car seat. Yifan gets shit from Kyungsoo about how Sehun is clearly large enough to not need the back of the car seat and can sit in the booster seat on his own. If Kyungsoo sees how Sehun sleeps in the car, then Kyungsoo will know. Kissing his head, Yifan jogs to get in the driver seat, and prays he won’t get caught going across town to the pediatric hospital.

\--

Taehyung greets him at the receptionist station when Yifan walks in. His box smile can be seen across the room and it’s infectious. Yifan smiles too and waves, gliding his way across the waiting room to sign his son in. Taehyung’s smile falls slightly when he sees Sehun, Yifan lets him sit on the counter and lean against his chest as Yifan fills out his paperwork. ‘I’m glad you brought him. When you described how he looked and what his symptoms were on the phone, I knew something wasn’t right.’ Taehyung’s fingers fly at the speed of light as he types in Sehun’s paper work. Luckily they were the only two in there. Once the information is in the system, Taehyung walks around the desk into the waiting room, leaning against the counter in order to get a better look at Sehun.

‘I have a feeling it’s just the flu, because not only is it flu season but I’m worried he might have a stomach bug on top of it. I know you said he couldn’t keep anything down, which is typical for flu and stomach bug symptoms, but it’s possible to have both. Considering the vomiting only happened for a day. I made sure with the doctor on duty here that it was possible, because I didn’t think there was a way to have flu and stomach bug.’ Doctor on duty? Isn’t Baekhyun on duty?

‘Your cousin’s not here? I thought Byun was here today.’ Taehyung laughs at this.

‘Baek? He went on vacation. A much needed one too. He was stressing the whole staff out, I thought Lu Han was going to choke him out last week,’ he chuckles as his pager beeps. ‘Doctor Kim is finishing up a patient, so in the next ten minutes or so we’re good to go.’ He pats Sehun’s back, and Sehun gives this look to Taehyung. Smiles a little, then his head into Yifan’s neck.

Yifan and Taehyung fill the ten minutes with little to no silence. Yifan has never had a personal relationship with the man, only talking to him when it’s time to bring Sehun for his check ups or when he’s not feeling well, so having a conversation outside of work is nice once in awhile. Yifan would know.

Taeyhyung’s pager beeps again and with one quick glance he ushers Yifan and Sehun through the lobby door, they pass several people who Yifan went to school with, Lu Han being one of them. The nurse rubs an empty hand over the little person’s back, a sad look in his eyes. Lu Han tries to balance the paperwork and his equipment in his other hand, he hands it to Taehyung and asks him to take it to the front desk, that he’ll escort Yifan to Doctor Kim. Lu Han tickles Sehun’s sides to rouse him from his sleep, and scoops Sehun into his arms.

Yifan isn’t too shy when handing his son over. He knows Lu Han will take care of Sehun, Doctor Byun doesn’t have a problem when he sees Sehun on Lu Han’s hip, knowing that Lu Han has known Yifan for ages. Yifan just worries that this fill in doctor isn’t the same as Baekhyun.

Lu Han lets Sehun drool on his scrubs, feeling his sweaty forehead from time to time, and rubs his hand all over Sehun’s back in a comforting gesture. Sehun wiggles a bit, then readjusts to get comfortable again, then rests a little bit longer. Opening the examination room with his elbow, Lu Han uses his back to hold the door wide for Yifan, and lets it shut on his own when he makes his way to the examination table. Sehun whimpers and Yifan reaches out to smooth his hair, using his blunt nails to scratch his scalp. The child visibly relaxes. Sighing contently and moulding against the examination table.

The door opens not five minutes later, a small man with broad shoulders and a wide smile and styled hair slowly creeps in. Yifan feels his mouth go dry slightly. This can’t be happening. His gut pulls when the doctor shuts the door. He’s never felt this pull to a person in a long while. The doctor’s eyes soften at the sight of a sleeping Sehun. ‘Doctor Kim, at your service,’ he bows slightly, ‘Lu Han told me everything. The symptoms and how he’s feeling.’ That’s a relief to Yifan. I’m one hundred percent sure that it’s just a really strong flu. But, I wanted to check the little guy out just before I put my foot in my mouth.’ His laughter twinkles in the room, and Yifan swallows hard.

‘Sehun, honey dew it’s time to get up.’ Yifan gently nudges his son awake. Sehun rouses, slowly sitting up on the table and he fists his eyes, not bothering with the dried drool on the side of his mouth. Doctor Kim reaches for a tissue and cleans it himself. Yifan tenses, waiting for a smart remark from his son, but none come. He looks over Sehun’s still very sleeping form and Yifan figures that it’s because Sehun is still tired he’s not retaliating. That and he doesn’t feel well. Too weak to fight.

‘Thanks Doctor.’ Sehun’s small reply is too soft to be heard, Yifan thought for a moment he was hearing things. But judging by the soft gaze and wider smile on Doctor Kim’s face he didn’t hear it.

‘Anything for you Sehun, but please, let’s drop the formalities, call me Junmyeon.’ Sehun nods sleepily. Yifan can see that Sehun is aware that it’s not Baekhyun, otherwise he would have had a tantrum. Despite being sick and tired constantly the little man would still put up a fight against Byun Baekhyun.

‘Okay, Junmyeon.’ Sehun is more awake, eyes bright with awareness. As Junmyeon does his routine of checking the child’s blood pressure, asking Sehun silly questions to distract Sehun from the growing pressure on his arm, like what his favourite Pokemon was, what his favourite moves were for that Pokemon. Sehun’s face looks brighter than it had all week. Yifan supposes it’s because he’s made a new friend. Junmyeon pulls the back of Sehun’s shirt up to check his chest, and doesn’t give a warning before placing the cold stethoscope on the child’s back. Sehun yelps, and after hearing Junmyeon’s small chuckle he can’t help but laugh too. His giggles ruptures into full blown laughter and Yifan is amazed. Sehun has never been this relaxed before.

After a few minutes of doing breathing exercises (Junmyeon joins Sehun as well so he doesn’t feel left out, he sits cross legged in front of Sehun on the table-which Yifan has to admit is funny, a grown man and a small child cannot fit on that table at once) Junmyeon has this grimace briefly on his face. Oh no. This cannot be good.

A few more tests (including the God Awful strep test, which Sehun put his back against the wall without a full and let Junmyeon swab his throat like a champ. Yifan was mildly shocked.) and after sending out the swab sample Junmyeon sat in his small fancy round wheely chair for the first time since he stepped foot in the room. He plays with his stethoscope and jots some notes on his paper and turns to look at Yifan. ‘I can tell you that it’s the flu. I did the strep test as just a precautionary thing. We can never be too sure about what he has and what he doesn’t have. But considering how his chest is so congested he doesn’t have strep. And that’s why he’s been feeling like he has for the past week. The over the counter medicines are doing nothing to loosen up his mucus and not suppressing his fever like it should. So, we’ll give him some steroids and prescriptions. As much as I want to avoid giving him steroids, looking at his medical history and his reaction to the over the counter medicine he’ll need them.’

Yifan lets the information sink in and he looks over with a heavy heart at his son. His once melanin glowing skin and dust of freckles over his nose now pale and clammy, he shivers and covers up with his blanket and draws his knees to his chest. Yifan pats his knee and Sehun returns the gesture with a small smile.

Junmyeon writes the prescriptions on a sticky tab and hands it to Yifan. Yifan’s lips pull into a frown, ‘Take this to Taehyung, he’ll make sure the order is filled and you can pick them up at your local pharmacy,’ he sighs and wheels himself over to Sehun, rubbing the child on the back Sehun looks over his shoulder and Yifan can see his face light up, a light dusting of pink over his pale cheeks. Yifan smiles as well, he can’t help but be excited when his son has made a new friend.

‘Thanks, Junmyeon,’ his name rolls shockingly well off Yifan’s lips.

‘Thank you, Yifan for bringing him in. I was happy that I could help him.’ Yifan scoops Sehun up, about to walk out the door when Sehun squawks out baba and reaches out to hug his pediatrician. Yifan laughs and hands Sehun over to Junmyeon who’s waiting with open arms.

‘Feel better Little Man, okay?’

Sehun mocks a salute to Junmyeon. The pediatrician hands Sehun back over to Yifan and claps him on the shoulder, Yifan coos at how tiny Junmyeon actually is. ‘Bring him back in a week so we can check up and see how things are doing, yeah?’

\--

That morning Yifan has to call the office. He tells Taehyung over the phone that Sehun refuses to take his liquid decongestant and steroids, demanding that Myeonnie needs to come over I won’t take them unless Myeonnie is here.

So this is how Yifan is sitting outside of Junmyeon’s office, waiting for his son to take his medicine. Lu Han and Taehyung thinks it’s hilarious, stifling their laughter whenever they pass the tall Chinese man. Yifan scowls at them both. He even reaches out to smack Lu Han on the shoulder when Lu Han can’t contain it and starts to snort.

Sehun opens the door to let himself out. ‘I’ll be back Myeonnie! Tomorrow!’

...Tomorrow? Hell no. ‘Sehun, we can take our own medicine at the house, Junmyeon doesn’t need to give it to you.’

Sehun whips his head to the side to give his father a hard look. ‘We’re coming back tomorrow, Baba.’ He hears Taehyung and Lu Han giggling at the receptionist desks, leaning into each other and covering their mouths. Yifan isn’t stupid. He knows they’ll never let this go.

‘Really Yifan I don’t mind.’ Junmyeon steps out to put himself in between Sehun and Yifan. ‘Sehun and I discussed that I will give him his medicine two more times then he will need to take it with your help.’ He looks over his shoulder to Sehun. ‘Right, Hunnie?’ Sehun lights up like the north star and nods so much Yifan thinks the kid’s head is going to fall off.

‘Right!’

\--

Three days go by. It doesn’t happen. Sehun shuts himself and locks himself in his room demanding that Myeonnie come home to give him his medicine. He doesn’t want Baba to give it to him.

Yifan telephones the front desk again, and he swears if he could, he’d strangle Kim Taehyung through the telephone. ‘Let me get this straight,’ Taehyung sobs out between laughter. ‘Sehun locked himself in his room just because he doesn’t want you to give him his medicine, he wants Junmyeon?’

Yifan groans. ‘Yes, Taehyung.’  
He hears the phone being put down and howls of laughter, one distinct laughter he knows is Lu Han. He’s going to kill the both of them.

The phone is being picked up again, and it’s Junmyeon’s voice that comes through the receiver, ‘Let me know what your address is, I’ll be over as soon as possible.’

What. The. Fuck. Okay. That happened.

Yifan doesn’t know what transpires in the next thirty minutes, he’s tidying up the house, making sure Sehun is out of his room and on the sofa. Next, he hears three curt knocks at the front door. Yifan gives Sehun a sharp look, then shuffles on the hardwood in his socks to fetch Junmyeon.

‘Thank you Junmyeon, I don’t know what’s gotten into Sehun, he’s not usually like this.’ Yifan takes his coat and hangs it on the coat rack next to the door. Junmyeon toes off his shoes and Yifan places them on the shoe rack right next to the coat rack. Junmyeon eyes the neat rows of shoes. Yifan’s being on the bottom and Sehun’s on top. Junmyeon cannot help but smile. The organisation is adorable.

Junmyeon spies Sehun, laying on his back on the couch, hands folded atop each other on his tummy, mouthing the latest pop song to the ceiling. ‘He sure looks better.’

‘He has his stubbornness back. That’s for sure.’ Yifan scoffs and makes his way to the kitchen to retrieve the medicine, a cup of juice for Sehun and a glass of pop for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon thanks him for his glass, takes a sip and places it on the coaster on the coffee table. Sehun mimics Junmyeon.

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to take his medicine, Yifan still wonders why Sehun won’t let his own father give him his medicine. It baffles Yifan. He wonders if it’s because of Sehun’s small blossoming friendship with Junmyeon. Seems the most plausible, so Yifan sticks with it. He gets Sehun comfortable on the couch, burrito’d in two layers of blankets with his juice and favourite movie, Sherlock Holmes (he recites all of Downing Jr.’s lines in the movie, and Junmyeon can’t help but let out a few giggles).

‘Thank you, again, Junmyeon, I know it’s a lot on your shoulders to just leave work to help take care of my son.’

Junmyeon shakes his head, ‘He’s not the first patient to do this, and he certainly won’t be the last. I do not mind at all. Besides, don’t tell him so it doesn’t go to his little head, but he’s my favourite patient so far.’ The pediatrician looks thoughtful before he’s digging in his scrub pocket for a pen. ‘Do you have a napkin? Or something I can write my phone number down so we can set a time for me to come over tomorrow?’ Yifan reaches into his back pocket without a thought and hands over his phone. It’s not until Yifan slips the phone back in his pocket and sees Junmyeon out the door, that Yifan realises that he has his son’s attractive pediatrician’s number in his phone.

Holy fuck this can’t be happening.

Yifan casually walks over to the couch and drapes himself over Sehun, who whines and squeals in giggles in protest. ‘Baba! You’re suffo-cating me!’ Sehun breaks out in his adorable British accent and Yifan coos, pinching his son’s cheeks, smothering Sehun’s face in kisses. The child crawls into his father’s lap, looking small and adorable and Yifan’s heart bursts with emotion. His son is so precious to the world he just can’t help it but feel love and affection every time Yifan lays eyes on him. No matter the hassle it takes to make Sehun happy, bright and loveable, Yifan will go to the extreme to make it happen.

Yifan presses a kiss to Sehun’s head, The Question that Yifan has been wanting to ask Sehun since the first doctor’s appointment is bubbling up in his throat. ‘Xiao lang,’ Yifan starts, and Sehun stirs, he was slowly falling asleep with the script of the movie and the rise and fall of Yifan’s chest. ‘Do you like Doctor Junmyeon?’

Sehun fists his little eyes and nods slowly. ‘I like him. Lots. Like how Baba likes him lots.’

Oh. Wait. Holy shite whate tha fuk did he just say?!

‘You think Baba likes Junmyeon?’ Sehun smiles, all dopey from his steroids and medications, but a beautiful smile nonetheless.

‘I think you do Baba.’ Yifan rolls this over in his mind. Sehun has always had a good eye. He sees things that Yifan fails to see, but Yifan will find out days later. So maybe Sehun is onto something. Or maybe it’s just because of his little seven year old mind wanting his father to be friends with his pediatrician.

He tucks his son into his bed, his twin size bed covered with Marvel and DC, he tucks Sehun’s Spiderman plushie against his side, and Yifan kisses the crown of his head. He vaguely remembers he needs to text Junmyeon.

10:15 am.  
Hey, it’s Yifan. Do you think you could make it same time tomorrow?

The ping on his phone scares Yifan as he’s washing his dishes in between folding his and Sehun’s laundry.

10:45 am.  
Can’t do ten. Yifan laughs at the string of emoji’s attached to the first message. I have an appointment then, perhaps 9?

It’s going to be a pain to get Sehun up, but Yifan can manage.

10:46 am  
Sure. It’ll be a little difficult to get Little Man up but we can manage to do 9.

Yifan’s message is left on read for the rest of the day. He can’t complain, Junmyeon is a busy man. Especially with cold and flu season. He sets his phone on the charger after calling Kyungsoo and Hoseok, apologising to his managers profusely. Hoseok said there was nothing to worry about, that the new higher, Amber, is ten times better of a receptionist than Yifan is and she could potentially take his place. Kyungsoo thought it was hilarious. Yifan did not.

He hung up abruptly and got a message with at least fifty apology emoji’s from Hoseok, Yifan laughs, and replied that his feelings were not hurt.

Kyungsoo sends a message after that, demanding the status report of Yifan’s kid. Yifan replies that he’ll be back in school in three days, so Yifan can start back working then.

When Yifan leaves his phone on the charger in the living room to go prepare lunch, then dinner, he misses the ping of Junmyeon texting him, asking if Sehun was feeling better, and if they wanted to go out for ice cream later on that evening.

\--

When Yifan replies, it’s after dinner, which he apologises for, and wants to know if Junmyeon still wants to go out.

7:32 pm.  
Sure ^^ I’d love to go out still. Is Sehun up for it?

Yifan knows once Junmyeon slips from his lips Sehun would want to go in a heartbeat.

7:35 pm.  
You know I don’t have to ask Little Man if he wants to see you. I’ll get him dressed and we’ll meet at the ice cream parlour at 8, yeah?

Yifan gets a string of emoji’s as a reply and he chuckles. Junmyeon is just like a teenager.

‘Come on xiao lang! Time to get dressed! We’re meeting Junmyeon for ice cream!’ There’s a loud squeal in reply.

It’s still seventy degrees when eight hits, Sehun is dressed in casual khaki shorts and a solid teal polo shirt. Junmyeon asks if they were going somewhere after this, taking in Yifan’s sucked in button down shirt in his black bermuda’s. Yifan shakes his head, commenting on how he always dresses to impress.

Junmyeon snorts, feeling out of place with his dark denim jeans and jacket. His Darth Vader shirt shows through the unbuttoned jacket, and Junmyeon covers himself up to not show his nerdiness. Perhaps he went for a little too casual.

Sehun jumps up and down in front of Junmyeon, demanded to be picked up. The younger man does so, leaning down to scoop up the child. He bops Sehun on the nose with his finger. ‘Are you feeling better? Nothing hurts?’

Sehun nods vigorously. ‘My tummy doesn’t hurt any more! So I think I can have some ice cream, Myeonnie.’ Junmyeon laughs, he knows what Sehun was really after.

‘Anything for you Hunnie, now come on, let’s pick out what you want and what toppings so we can have a seat and you can tell me all about what you do at school.’ Sehun lights up at the thought of talking about school. He’ll be able to talk about his friends. He can also talk about the two new transfer students he befriended before he got the flu, Jongin and Jeongguk.

He sits at the table with his little cup of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with extra chocolate chips, sitting on his father’s lap and talking a million miles a minute about Kyon and Ty, and how much they don’t stick around him at recess anymore so he found two new friends, a fellow third grader and a first grader, who just moved to America with their families. Sehun goes into a long detailed story about his and the fellow third grader’s (Jongin) need to protect the first grader. How Jeongguk is so tiny Sehun can fit him in his pocket and take him everywhere.

This is new to Yifan. He’s never heard anything about Kyon and Ty not hanging around Sehun anymore, not from judging about how the two reacted when Sehun fell ill. Perhaps this has been a once in a blue moon thing. But then, Yifan gets blind sided.

‘What about your old friends?’ Junmyeon presses. Sehun takes a large spoonful and shoves it in his mouth.

‘Ty likes to walk me to class, he greets my Baba and I at the school each morning, but after he walks me to class, he doesn’t say anything else to me for the rest of the day.’ Sehun’s shoulders slump. ‘I guess it’s because their fifth graders. And fifth graders like to have fifth grader friends.’ Yifan’s heart aches. He never would imagine Sehun going through a heartbreak like that, losing two of his most precious friends. Yifan then starts to wonder where his routine with Sehun went wrong for him not to tell him these kinds of things.

Junmyeon pushes his half eaten bowl to Sehun, who’s completely finished his ice cream. Sehun angrily stabs the mint chocolate chip with his spoon. ‘As much as I want to hate Ty and Kyon I can’t. They chose their new friends. I have mine. Jeongguk is shy, and he doesn’t talk much. Nini never did either until he started talking to me one day last week.’ Sehun swirls his spoon in the slowly melting ice cream. Yifan rubs his son’s back for comfort. He has no advice for the child, seeing that Sehun has it figured out, so he can only provide the emotional support for Sehun that he needs. Yifan kisses his temple and back hugs his child. Yifan wants to know where did their little talks go? Sehun used to tell Yifan everything. What was on his mind, what troubled him the most. Yifan doesn’t want to put it as Sehun gaining independence, wanting to take care of things on his own. Yifan wants to help Sehun get through this emotional pain. But Yifan knows Sehun hasn’t lost Ty and Kyon forever, but it doesn’t hurt less knowing that your old friends are moving on to new groups. New friends. New lives.

Come to think of it, Ty never did come over when Sehun told him he was feeling better.

Junmyeon looks at Sehun with a sad smile. ‘Well maybe we can invite Jongin and Jeongguk to the park, yeah? Enjoy the sun and maybe some shaved ice?’

Sehun lights up like a Christmas tree. It makes the two adults grin from ear to ear. ‘Please Myeonnie! I think they’d love to meet you!’

\--

In three days, Sehun is getting up early in the morning to go to school, he’s loudly protesting, his sleeping in routine is gone and he can’t watch all of the Amazing Spiderman movies on the couch in the living room all day like he wants too. He has to go to school.

He sniffles, whines and fake cries as he’s getting dressed, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into his nice warm sheets.

Yifan is texting furiously while the toaster waffles are baking in the oven. Normally he’d make something healthy, something that takes more than fifteen minutes to make, but last night he couldn’t help but talk to Junmyeon, of all people, asking how he could better himself so the next time Sehun comes up with a cold Sehun will let Yifan give him his medicine. Of all the things to talk about. It’s been gnawing at Yifan’s mind for quite a while, the fact that he can get Sehun to help him with almost anything, but when it came to taking things that he needs assisting with, he’ll ask for Junmyeon. Yifan’s mind wonders back to what Sehun said just a few days prior, about liking Junmyeon.

Perhaps Sehun just wants Junmyeon in his life. Sehun most likely looks up to Junmyeon as another parental figure. And Yifan is okay with that. With being a single parent, Yifan has come to terms that it’s okay for Sehun to want and to seek another figure in his life. Yifan would much rather it be one of his coworkers, but the only coworker Sehun has opened up to is Yixing, and that’s because the maid brings him all kinds of treats when Yixing goes back home to Changsha. Yifan just can’t get out of his head that Sehun assumed that Yifan likes the pediatrician. Yeah, sure, the guy is good looking but deep down, there is nothing else that Yifan is attracted too.

He’s still deep in thought, even when he takes out the waffles and turns off the oven, walking over to the table and sets Sehun’s orange juice down next to his plate, a small bottle of syrup and a stick of butter sit at the centre of the table. ‘Baba,’ Sehun has his face pinched in a serious way. Yifan finds it adorable. ‘Can we see Junmyeon today?’

Ironically, that’s what Yifan was texting the younger man about as well, this early in the morning. If Sehun wants Junmyeon in his life then Yifan will do his best to do so. ‘Yes love, we can.’

‘But what about Jongin and Jeongguk? Can I ask them to come?’ Sehun gives Yifan The Puppy Stare. Oh Lord. Here we go.

Yifan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. ‘Yes xiao lang, you can. I’ll let Jongin’s parents know and Jeongguk’s mom as well.’

Sehun cheers in delight and sits at the table in complete and total silence from then on. Sehun is a spit ball of fire some days, and Yifan is okay with that. Wolfing down his food Sehun struggles to chew and swallow and take large gulps between bites, Yifan scolds him to slow down, but he doesn’t listen. Yifan doesn’t expect him too. Sehun is determined to get to school early in order to meet his friends. Sehun dashes from the table so fast that the chair legs screech across the dark bamboo wooden floor and all but throws his dishes in the sink. It’s a struggle getting his shoes on. His hands shake so much he can’t tie his Sperrys, and he walks out the door without his school bag.

Yifan finds this amusing, never has he seen Sehun act like this since he’s been in school, he wonders if it’s from the meeting of Junmyeon or the promise of playing with his friends. Yifan has the thought that it’s probably both.

\--

When the two arrive at school, Yifan’s heart sinks. He doesn’t see Ty waiting at the double doors, he and Sehun have been in and out of communicating while Sehun was recovering. Ty promised him the day before Sehun came back that he’d walk him to class.

When walking up the steps Yifan sees Jeongguk struggling to get the door open, he turns and leaves, after seeing Sehun and Yifan, and shouts something Yifan can’t understand through the double paned doors. Jeongguk comes stomping back, an indignant Jongin in tow, Jongin looks like he’s still sleeping, he probably was on the cafeteria table. Jeongguk points to the door and shouts, Jongin rubs his eyes and the moment one peeps open he sees Yifan, who waves.

Jongin all but rips the door open to hug his friend and his friend’s father, Jeongguk behind him. Yifan ruffles all the boy’s hair, and kisses each one on the crown of their head. He ushers them inside, telling them that he’ll see them later. Yifan glances at his phone, seeing the notification from both Jongin and Jeongguk’s mothers that it’s okay for the boys to spend the evening with Sehun. Jeongguk’s mom said it’d be good for her son to get out of the house for once. Yifan laughs, then sends a quick text to Junmyeon about meeting at the park at six. He’ll be done with work at four.

He’s greeted at work with a leaving Kyungsoo, the dark circles under his eyes indicating that he had a long night. He sends Yifan a curt nod then makes a beeline for his car. Which translates to there’s a long day ahead of him. Hoseok greets him next, the younger floor manager looking slightly frazzled, but Yifan can’t blame him. It’s starting to warm up (who is he kidding the southern part of California is always warm ten months out of the year), therefore more tourists, thus more business. And problems. Yifan places his belongings in the back office, snaggs the master keys off the desk, and gets to work.

\--

He’s bone tired when he clocks out. Amber greets him when he’s heading out, the younger receptionist gives him a two fingered salute when he passes by, and he does the same. Yifan likes working with Amber. She’s a small ray of sunshine. There are days where he’s worked with her on the same shift, usually it’s with Zitao, who was running errands to each room rather than staying behind the counter. Yifan wanted to feel bad for him, pity him for being the errand boy, but it’s their job. To make the people happy.

He mouths good luck on his way past and she snorts out a laugh, Hoseok grips her by the shoulder and leads her to the lobby, master keys already in hand. Amber has her hands full tonight. Checking his phone he makes sure both sets of mothers are at their houses so he can pick up the boy’s car seats, then spends ten minutes trying to fit all three in the back seat of his Jeep.

It’s half an hour after school lets out, so it’s no surprise to Yifan when there is no line to the school and the mass of children outside has been dwindled down to a small huddled group. Sehun see his father’s sleek midnight blue Jeep pull up, and he all but jumps on the SUV when Yifan puts it in park. ‘Baba!’ Sehun smothers Yifan in kisses and Yifan lets him. Long arms wrap around the two other boys and he scoops them up all at once. Giddiness fills Yifan and when he sets them in the back of the Jeep, helping each one into their booster, buckling them in, Yifan has a gut clenching pull of wanting another child.

He weighs his options about adopting another kid, how much it will cost, what can he provide as a single father, what kind of routine that will be set in place as soon as there is a third body in the house.

His thoughts are rattled out of his head as soon as he pulls up to the park and his three boys start to squeal at the top of their lungs. Sehun’s distinctive Junmyeon rings through the Jeep, and Yifan howls with laughter.

All three tear out of the Jeep, looking like a small puppy pile more so than a human pile. Jongin and Jeongguk introduce themselves to Junmyeon, Jeongguk shares an equally adorable bunny smile with Junmyeon after they have their small hug. Jongin holds out a stiff arm, and Junmyeon firmly shakes Jongin’s hand. He ushers the eight year old with gentle nudges and encouraging words when Jongin is too shy to go play with the others.

Junmyeon soon finds out that the youngest of the three is the most rough, especially when Jeongguk decides to tackle Jongin in their game of cops and robbers. Jongin’s face pinches in pain and holds his arm, but doesn’t let out a sound as he lays in the dirt. Yifan had left to go get them shaved ice, so Junmyeon’s doctor instincts kick into overdrive. Jeongguk apologises again and again, and Jongin tells him that it’s only a bruise, that he’s a big boy and he can take it. It just hurt when he fell. Junmyeon inspects Jongin carefully, and after a few moments of pausing to reassure a sobbing Jeongguk, Junmyeon pats Jongin’s knee. ‘You’re good to go Jongin, just a small bruise and a few scratches that will be gone in a few days.’

Jongin hugs Jeongguk and wipes the tears away. Sehun is staring at Junmyeon, he has been since the accident. What comes out of Sehun’s mouth has Junmyeon floored.

‘Appa are you sure Jongin’s okay?’

Yifan was within earshot when Sehun spoke, almost dropping the ice on the ground and his face is bright red. Not from anger. But embarrassment. In his days where he spends time with Junmyeon, he feels this pull in his chest, the butterflies in his tummy, and truth be told, since his talk with Sehun, Yifan wanted to ask Junmyeon out. To not only make Sehun’s dreams come true but to fulfil the ache in his chest. He just hadn’t known when to ask. But, he supposes Sehun jumped the gun. By a long shot.

Junmyeon's face glazes over multiple emotions, one of which was fondness. ‘Yes, Sehun. I’m sure that he’s okay.’ the pediatrician smiles widely and ruffles Sehun’s and Jongin’s hair. He scoops up Jeongguk, who is still in a mess of tears. ‘Look Gukkie, Nini is fine.’ Junmyeon pets Jongin's hair for emphasis. Jeongguk looks down, then realises what Junmyeon says is true.

Yifan breaks the scene with a wide grin, dividing the shaved ice by demanded flavour. While the boys devour their ice, Junmyeon and Yifan share a knowing look. They’ll have to talk this out.

\--

It’s weeks later before any of the men talk about it. Not only is their work and social lives getting in the way but also the awkwardness of the situation. Yifan doesn’t want to stop seeing Junmyeon completely, not when his heart breaks when he sees Sehun’s sad pouty face. But Yifan doesn’t know if he’ll be able to take that extra step of changing his lifestyle. He won’t change it completely, not by a long shot.

He gets the courage from Sehun to talk to Junmyeon when the child is in tears at the dinner table. ‘Are you mad because I called Junmyeon Appa?’ He fists his little eyes and Yifan feels his whole world shatter. It takes a lot for Yifan to get angry, and something as little as Sehun calling Junmyeon Appa is the least of his worries. What has him worried is that his soon to be eight year old son is blaming himself for something Yifan failed and continuously fails to do. Holding his son Yifan rocks him back and forth murmuring soft nothings against his hair, kissing his head, telling him that baba’s not mad, he’s just has a lot on his plate and hasn’t been able to contact Appa. He specifically uses that word, to let Sehun know that he isn’t mad. Just confused with himself. And like Sehun predicted almost a month ago, Yifan has feelings for Junmyeon.

Once Sehun is ready for bed, Yifan promises him, ‘We’ll see Appa tomorrow, okay? Baba will see what he’s doing and will make sure that we’ll get to see him.’ Sehun smiles brilliantly. The most radiant smile Yifan has seen in days.

10:12 pm.  
Hey, we need to discuss some things, care to join Sehun and I for some bubble tea tomorrow afternoon?

Yifan prays that Junmyeon says yes.

10:15 pm.  
Of course! Anything for the little guy.  
And, Yifan, if you’re about to ask me to go to dinner, then I accept ;)

What. How. Yifan looks to Sehun’s door. Must have been the little bugger.

10:25 pm.  
How…?

10:26 pm.  
A little birdie told me that his Baba was having troubles with his feelings. He told me he liked me the moment we met. A ‘crush’ as he put it. But he clarified the evening after the Appa incident.  
Said that you had the crush ;D

Well, Sehun wasn’t wrong. Yifan was too dense to realise it at that point.

10:30 pm.  
We’ll discuss a meeting place for dinner when we see each other tomorrow, I’m sure Sehun will be happy to hear that Baba and Appa are officially together.

Yifan chuckles, peeling out of his button up and slacks, finally reaching for a pair of comfortable cotton drawstring pants. The black, yellow and grey polka dots are atrocious, but Kyungsoo claims that Sehun picked them out when he and Kyungsoo went Christmas shopping last year. Junmyeon sends an emoji winky face with a good night attached.

Tonight, Yifan gets restful sleep thinking about Junmyeon.

\--

The bubble tea outing goes swimmingly. Sehun sucking down his watermelon flavoured tea while Yifan and Junmyeon snagged coffee from the Starbucks next door. The two agreed on a time, date and place for their official date.

Sehun says something that has Yifan spitting coffee all over himself and Junmyeon laughing up a storm. ‘Baba, when are you and Appa going to get married?’


End file.
